dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Why Bother?
' Just a short one-shot. Figure out who it's about, I don't say myself. Based upon the song Why Bother? by Weezer, to a small extent. ' My sword was in my hand. I was hungry. I ate a senzu bean. My hair blew gently in the air. I could sense high powers fighting really far away. I could help, but I’m so weak that I wouldn’t do very much of anything. I don’t want to get hurt. I’m not scared of fighting them, just too smart to go get hurt like that. Why bother? It’s only gonna hurt me. I remember when Goku first met me. He kicked me through a bunch of stones and then said I was the toughest guy he'd ever met. He’d kick me now and kill me in seconds. Sure, I can use a sword, but what good is that when I can’t even fucking fly? They were all out of my league anyways. Why bother? It’s only gonna hurt me. I stood up. Korin angrily glanced at me. I ignored him. I could still sense the powers. They were irritating. I ate another bean really quickly. Now my break-tist was done. I squeezed my sword tightly. I considered sayin’ somethin’ to Korin, but decided not to. No training could get over the gap I had left between me and everyone else. Why bother? It’s only gonna hurt me. I calmed myself. I hadn’t fought in forever. Not since I cut through Vegeta’s armor. Then I got pummeled into a rock. My technique had to be gone by now. It would only make my muscles ache. I can’t even use ki. My sword is rusting a little bit. Maybe I can get a new one. Maybe not. Why bother? It’s only gonna hurt me. I had trained with people a lot a long time ago. That wasn’t too bad. But my training is done now. There’s nothing left for me to learn. I might as well just sit back and relax in the good life up on this tower. It’s not like anybody could train me. Korin can’t. Roshi can’t. Popo can’t. Goku and the others are too strong for me to keep up with them. No point in me training anyways. Why bother? It’s only gonna hurt me. Even when I try I can’t do anything. When I fought in the World Tournament I lost in the preliminaries against some nerd. When I don’t try I still get hurt. The androids managed to assault me even when I was mindin’ my own business. No matter what I do I still manage to get beat up by someone stronger than me… who is every baddie that comes to Earth. Why bother? It’s only gonna hurt me. I sat back down on my favorite chair. It was right next to a bunch of pots. I remember that when I first met Goku we went in one of the pots and went to an ice place. Goku drank some holy water but it nearly killed me and I just had a sip. Then I came back and wandered around for a while and did nothing. See, Goku can even drink water better than me. Why bother? It’s only gonna hurt me. I placed my sword down. I kicked it. It was old and useless. I don’t know why I have it anymore. I might as well just throw it off the tower. It wouldn’t make a bit of difference either way. Korin looked at me. I didn’t respond. I just stood up and looked over the balcony. The others were off fighting some big bad villain. I just stood there. I could go help fight. But I won’t. Why bother? It’s only gonna hurt me. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Yajirobe's Emotional Turmoil